


Fucking Quarantine (Literally)

by huangrendery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Jaemin is a fucking tease, Jeno sweetheart, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not so innocent Renjun, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Quarantine, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, There’s plot if you squint, Voyeurism, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangrendery/pseuds/huangrendery
Summary: Renjun had thought online classes and quarantine wasn’t really that bad. He enjoyed the idea of being able to study in in solitude and being able to focus more on his hobbies. The catch? There’s two actually, the apartment walls were thin and his neighbors just won’t stop fucking each other. It doesn’t get worse than this right?Wrong.Or that college au where Renjun gets really hot and bothered (mostly hot) at his insatiable neighbors Jeno and Jaemin.Also: spoilers in the tags lolol
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 52
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!! 
> 
> This is my second time writing (and publicly releasing) a fic hehe :]]]] This is also to practice *hot* scenes for my future writings ksksksks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my attempt :]
> 
> Also: if uncomfy, don’t read, thanks!
> 
> This is unbeta’ed btw hehe

After the lockdown had started, Renjun's university had disallowed face to face classes. Students were all forced to home quarantine and continue their courses through online measures. Renjun had almost no problem when his professors had announced the news— in fact, he was happy that he got to learn and focus on his studies in solitude.

Unlike his friends who were all craving for social and  _ physical _ interaction, Renjun preferred to stay at home in his own comfort.

Sure, Renjun has been (dragged by Donghyuck) to some of the anticipated college parties in the wealthiest part of their city. Still, he appreciates the free time he gets for himself, enjoys the quiet ambiance.

He thought he was fortunate enough to live in an apartment building— as he glanced at the room from his bed. ‘It was very spacious,’ he thought, opposed to his other schoolmates who had no choice but to be stuck in the campus dormitories.

Everything was almost perfect when his thoughts suddenly got interrupted by the loud thumping against his wall, directly adjacent against his bed.

“Ugh,” he whines before slapping his hand to his forehead in annoyance as moans start to ring through the wall, gradually getting louder and louder.

Even though his room was ample, clean, and finely decorated, Renjun has a bit of a problem with the apartment he had moved into:

_ His neighbors were fucking horny. _

Renjun mentally shudders at the thought of his first night at his apartment, when he moved in last semester. Tired and drained from the long day at university, he wanted nothing more than to flop down his bed and sleep— completely set on skipping dinner to have some shut-eye.

After changing into his pj’s, he was halfway down to sleep when  _ it _ happens. At first, there was occasional mild thumping against the wall— almost silent.

Renjun pays it no mind— his head too tired to think, snuggling into his pillow. But then, the incessant wall thumping gradually increased— ringing in his ears. He could feel the force of pounding against the wall on his bed, the vibrations getting faster.

“What the fuck,” he swears from his breath, annoyed at what’s going on. Irritation builds up in his body as the thumping continues to irk him. He almost had a thought to bang his fist against the wall— almost did, when he heard it.

_ Moaning _ .

He almost missed it, but it was there, a moan— reverberating through the walls. Initially, Renjun thought that he had mistaken the sound, almost blaming it for his exhausted state, when he heard it again— louder and hungrier.

Renjun stiffens in his bed, his throat tight as the moan continues to ring in his ears— slowly bringing a red color to his face. He bites his lower lips as the realization hits his head. He doesn’t know what to do, extremely flustered at his neighbors having sex and him hearing them fuck each other.

He stifles a gasp threatening to let out as he hears a throaty and lusty cry from the other room. The small pit of heat forming down his insides snaps him out of his thoughts. He scrambles to his feet, grabbing his phone and earphones as he strides across the room. Quickly, he inserts his earphones, plays music, trying to block out the unrelenting moans and whines from his neighbors. He shakes his head— now fully awake.

“Ugh,” he lets out a tired groan as he increases the volume of his phone. He could feel the small growl from his stomach. Might as well eat dinner first as he waits for the noises from his neighbors to die down.

Looking at the time— 8:04, it read. 

“They shouldn’t be too long, right?”

_ Wrong. _

Renjun didn't get to sleep until it was almost midnight, the noise finally dying down, along with his tired body.

Thankfully enough, his neighbors don't fuck each other every day— he mentally cheers after dreading almost the whole day the next day. But it doesn't change the fact that both of his neighbors had a large amount of libido. Renjun couldn't believe that people could go that long as he huffs, remembering that it was Friday today.

You see, Renjun could tolerate his neighbor’s weeknight escapades, resigning himself to moving his bed across the room and plugging his earphones to drown out the moans.

But weekends are the worst. Renjun could remember escaping to take shelter at Donghyuck's place when Saturday arrived— his neighbors wouldn't stop fucking. Renjun squeezes his eyes at the thought of them having a marathon fuck during the weekends. Hours on hours end, round after round, the noises just wouldn't stop. Renjun flinches at the memory of his neighbors' moans ending on ungodly hours of the night.

Donghyuck and his boyfriend Mark had laughed at him, but were considerate enough to let him stay at their place during the weekends— felt a bit bad for their friend's dilemma.

He swallows at the realization that he couldn't go to Donghyuck's place to take shelter during the weekends anymore, almost dreading his neighbors fuck-athon (as Mark called it). It doesn't help the fact that Renjun is a single individual who has his own sexual urges. With the lockdown going on— he doesn't have anyone to handle his sexual urges with— only his trusty right hand, quietly getting himself off in the bathroom. In contrast, his neighbors get to relieve themselves stress free.

Mentally slapping himself, "Come on, Renjun, you can do it!" He encourages himself— trying to be positive. 

'Things couldn't get any worse than this, right?'

_ Wrong again. _

[Ringgggggg ringgggggg ringgggggg]

Renjun shifts on the sheets, slowly waking up to the ringing of his alarm. He groans out loud as he tries to pull himself up from the bed, still far too sleepy.

Gently pressing on his eyes— trying to rub the sleepiness away, he mindlessly reaches over to his phone, turning off the alarm. Renjun squints his eyes from the room's brightness, trying to take a look at his notifications when his eyes immediately widens at the time— 9:03, class had already started.

'Fuck,' he swears at himself for oversleeping as trying to scramble off his bed. He rushes over to the bathroom to drizzle his face, hoping that could help him prevent dozing and look at least awake during the online class.

Quickly, he slips out of his pajama top, his eyes shifting around his room before grabbing the nearest shirt and puts it on. He glances at the time— 9:07, ‘’fuck fuck fuck fuck,’ he panics, going through his things, trying to find his earphones. A minute passes by and ultimately decides not to use it anymore before opening his computer and logging in to class.

The screen pops open to his professor, who has already started teaching the lecture. He immediately opens up his notebook, trying to copy what his professor had written on display when a familiar ring catches his attention. 

‘It’s Donghyuck,’ he breathes out before clicking on the notification.

**Main bitch <3**

Jun

Renjun 

Renjun

Renjunnnnnn

RENJUNNNNNNN WHERE R U

Did you just wake up, u look like a mess lol

Renjun rolls his eyes at that, typing up a quick reply before closing the chatbox to focus on the lesson.

Thirty minutes into the lecture, Renjun finally caught up with his notes. He's grateful to his classmate, Yeri, who sent a quick snapshot of her lecture notes after Renjun asked. Felt lucky that he has another friend who's  _ actually _ responsible.

He gets comfortable on his desk as his professor shows how to derive the formula for a particular physics equation. His forehead curls, trying hard to analyze the question at hand. He soon hears an odd noise coming from across the room but redirects his focus to the task. Ultimately he gives up, internally groaning at the fact that he has to deal with numbers this early.

Renjun snaps out of his dilemma when the odd noise returns— small bumping sounds against the walls, and heavy breathing, all of it starting to get louder and louder. He immediately pales at the realization, before he quickly stands up, trying to look for his earphones before it was too late.

Renjun’s body freezes when a pitched, lustful cry reverberates through the walls. 

“This early?” 

Whining at his neighbors, who are apparently just as horny in the morning. He curses as he scrambles for his earphones before he sees it stuck between the sides of his mattress. Hurriedly striding across the room to plug the earphones, he took his seat and— 

‘Oh no.’

The whole class had gone quiet,  _ he was too late _ . He gulps when he hears a familiar cackle, Donghyuck's laugh piercing through the silent atmosphere. Closing his eyes in embarrassment, he brings his hands up to his face, trying to hide. He hears the professor clear his throat— earning everyone's attention.

"I don't care what you kids watch at home, even if it's porn— just not during my class," he announces sternly before looking back at the screen. 

"I'm talking to you, Mr. Huang."

Renjun blinks his eyes rapidly before sputtering out an embarrassed apology, “I’m really sorry professor Kim, I—”

"No need to explain," he cuts him off. "Let's move on and continue the lecture— and Mr. Lee, I suggest you redirect your laughter from the situation to your grades, because they’re a joke."

Donghyuck hushes out a quick apology before the discussion resumes. Renjun increases the volume, hoping to drown out his neighbors’ noise as he tries not to get distracted from class again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Renjun immediately cringes away from his phone, almost regrets putting Donghyuck on speaker. “Shut up— it wasn’t even funny,” he huffs rolling his eyes, still a bit traumatized at what had happened earlier.

Thankfully, Donghyuck's cackling dies down, hearing Mark's voice over the speaker hushing his younger partner. "Hey, Jun— Hyuckie told me what happened," Mark says through the phone, trying to hold in his laughter. Renjun groans, "Maaaark, not you too."

He could hear Mark and Donghyuck snicker at him, "I'm sorry, but it was just so funny," Mark continues after calming down.

"Are they— you know, done fucking?" Donghyuck started, curious. "Please, can we stop talking about this?" He whines, tired, and flustered at the events. 

"I'm curious too, Junnie~" Mark singsonged against the phone. "Ugh, fine— they finished after the fourth period," he admits, shuddering at the thought of having sex for more than four hours.

"What the fuck?" Mark curses in disbelief. Renjun almost cheers at that— finally, someone understands him, when Donghyuck interrupts them. "Markieee— why don't we ever go that hard," he whines through the phone. Renjun almost gags at that, can practically feel the pout on Donghyuck's lips through the phone.

"Guys, I'm still here— and you're not helping."

The couple whispers a few sorry's when Donghyuck exclaims, "I got an idea!" Renjun leans to his phone, curious.

“Why not give them a taste of their own medicine?” He continues, a bit smug. Renjun could register his throat drying up, knows what the other meant. 

“You mean—”

“Yes, get yourself laid and let them hear it— let them hear everything that happens,” the youngest explains sinisterly. “You’d have solved your problems and got yourself a decent fuck while you’re at it,” he finishes, voice almost triumphant.

As crazy as it sounds, he actually considers the suggestion, already going over a list of people who could be his potential fuck. He blushes, recalling some of the partners he had sex with throughout college, mostly one night stands from parties he went to. Renjun catches his thoughts when Mark clears his throat, "Are you actually considering this?" He questions.

“Why not— obviously he’s tired of hearing his horny neighbors, plus he could finally relieve some of his pent up stress,” Donghyuck defended.

Renjun licks his lips before admitting, “Actually, I kind of agree with Hyuck,” voice almost shy. He could hear a small cheer from Donghyuck, happy that he agreed, while Mark sighed at both of them.

“So—” Donghyuck singsonged, “Have you thought about who you’d ask?”

Renjun cheeks flames at that, felt caught by his friend. "I may have— thought about two or three possible ones I could ask," he whispers shyly.

"And you've slept with them?" Mark asks to which Renjun responds yes. "Who, tell me the first one," Donghyuck follows, the couple curious with Renjun's sex life. "Don't tease me, but—Ummm," he hesitates. "Who? Come on— tell us!" Donghyuck almost shouts, impatient.

“Y-Yangyang?” He manages to say as he closes his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Mark and Donghyuck sputters through the phone, “Yangyang? As in the student body president Liu Yangyang, THAT Yangyang?” Mark questions.

"You slept with Yangyang, and you didn't tell me!?" Donghyuck shouts, his voice almost accusing. He groans as if he almost expected their reactions. "This is why I didn't tell you guys, ugh."

“No way, isn’t he too much of a prude for sex?” Donghyuck says in disbelief, couldn’t believe their prim and proper president’s into hooking up. “When did you meet?”

“Remember Ten gege’s party two years ago— when Yangyang had just transferred?” He recalls. “We sucked each other off inside one of the rooms in Ten’s penthouse— and yeah,” he admits, feeling the heat on his cheeks at the memory.

“Ten hyung’s party? Where were we?” Donghyuck asked, still confused as to why he didn’t see them. “I don't know where you went, you and Mark always manage to leave me at every partu,” Renjun accuses.

“Oh hehe— sorry, that’s my fault,” Mark admits. “Anyway— tell me more, was it just a one night stand?” Donghyuck interrupts Mark.

Renjun gulps, before admitting, “It lasted for— about a month?” He says sheepishly, earning him a screech from Donghyuck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were fuck buddies with the student body president!” The other yells through the phone, “I feel betrayed.”

"Come on, Hyuckie, Renjun must have been shy to tell anyone," he hears Mark defend him. "Thank you, Mark," Renjun manages to say.

After having to recall each and every one of his and Yangyang’s  _ events _ , Donghyuck asks him the next question, “Who was the other one you thought of?”

Renjun hesitates once again before he proceeds, “It was Kunhang gege.”

“Kunhang, you mean— my friend Hendery?” Mark questions.

“Wait, isn’t Hendery straight?” Donghyuck asked no one in particular, also confused. “He’s not straight,” Renjun immediately counters. 

“Kunhang gege’s bi-curious.”

He could hear Donghyuck laugh through the other side of the call. “Awwww, sweetie— I thought you said you won’t fall for a straight boy,” Donghyuck responds— voice mocking him. Renjun sneers,

“Shut up, Mark was straight too before you got together.”

Donghyuck hushes him instantly, “Shhhhhh no no no— We don’t talk about Mark’s fuckboy days in this household.”

“Hey!”

"Not now, Markie, we're talking about Injun sleeping with a straight boy here," Donghyuck almost scolds him. Renjun chuckles at them, "Shut up," he says non threateningly.

“When did this happen?”

"It was during Mark's birthday last year— you invited a bunch of your high school friends, remember?" Renjun waits for the cogs to turn in Mark's brain before the other gasps in realization, "You fucked in my parent's house?"

“NO! What the fuck, of course not,” Renjun immediately defends back. “We just talked that night.”

"Just talked?" He could hear the sarcasm dripping from Donghyuck's voice, getting him flustered. "Ok, kissed— and then he got my number."

Donghyuck coos at him, “That’s so cute! And then what happened?”

The blush on his face starts to spread down his body at the memory. “We kept texting each other, then we met up at the mall to eat and—” Renjun clears his voice, trying to keep sane. “And then we did it.”

"At his place?" Mark asked, voice laced with curiosity.

Renjun’s eyes roamed left to right, trying to come up with a sensible answer before abruptly letting out a mumble “...at…all...room...”.

“Hmm?”

He lets out a sigh, shifting on his seat, gathering up courage before speaking.

"We did it at a stall in the mall's bathroom."

Renjun had said it so fast, hoping that both of them missed it. But after a few seconds, he starts to hear Mark's screams and Donghyuck's obnoxious laughter from the speakers. "Injunieeee— You kinky little—" he doesn't get to listen to the rest of Donghyuck's words when the younger starts laughing for the fourth time during the call.

After Mark and Donghyuck have stopped, Renjun also tells them about his every encounter with Hendery. 

“So, who are you going to ask?”

"I—I'm not sure," Renjun says. "Yangyang and I haven't really talked since last year— and Kunhang lives quite far since he goes to a different university and all."

“That’s true,” Mark agrees before Donghyuck cuts in, “Then why not someone close— maybe someone from the same building?”

Renjun could feel his eyebrows furrow at the suggestion, no idea as to whom Donghyuck means. “Who?”

Donghyuck was about to say when the three of them got interrupted by the loud buzzing from Renjun's front door. "Wait, someone's at the door," he announces through the phone. "Coming!" He shouts after another buzz grabbing his phone before shuffling onto his feet to open the door. The door opens to a tall man looming over him, dark brown hair, even darker brown hazel eyes, angled nose, and pink lips— parted slightly as the other mouthed words.

“Mr. Huang?”

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks back at the other. "I'm sorry— Ummm, you're the building manager, Jeno-ssi?" He asked. The tall boy, Jeno, smiles at him as he chuckles. "You can call me Jeno, Mr. Huang."

“R-Renjun,” the smaller boy says likewise, “Renjun’s fine.”

"Ok, Renjun."

A silent moment blows over them, Renjun blinks at why the handsome building manager came to his door. Jeno sees the way Renjun was looking at him before realizing the reason he came.

"Oh! Here, I brought over your mail," Jeno gestures to the small pile of envelopes cradled in his arms. "Mr. Moon told me you kept forgetting to check your mailbox," he continues before leaning into him, carefully handing over his mail.

Renjun’s breath hitches at Jeno, inching slowly into his space, could feel the gentle brush of the taller’s arms against his. He tries to avoid looking at the other, fearing he might combust at the close proximity between them.

A soft 'thank you' slips out of Renjun's lips as Jeno slowly backs away from him. "No problem— it's my job anyway," the taller says as he smiles. 

'Eye whiskers? Fuck,' he curses mentally, looking at the way Jeno's eyes turn into crescents and crinkle. "No, really, I appreciate it," he says, voice slightly shaking as he manages to return the smile at Jeno.

"You're welcome," Jeno checks the time before looking back up at Renjun. "I'll be on my way then— see you later, Renjun," Jeno says before waving goodbye.

"Yes! See you later!" He says, his tone a tad excited at the idea of seeing the very attractive building manager another time. He sees Jeno's figure slowly disappearing to the elevators' direction before closing the door and slumps against it as he breathes out.

A loud burst of giggles snaps him out of his thoughts, he looks at the phone at his hand and realizes that he forgot to hang up from the call. He slowly brings up the phone to his ear, hands, almost shaking. 

"Did you hear all of that?"

“Not really,” Renjun almost sighs in relief before Donghyuck continued. “Just the part where you go ‘R-Renjun— Renjun’s fine,’” the younger mocks, imitating the way Renjun had stuttered while talking to Jeno. Renjun groans when he hears Mark’s incessant laugh joining Donghyuck’s own.

“Fuck off.”

After the first incident with Renjun's online class, he has his earphones on his desk. Just in case his neighbors got horny ideas (to which they do, unfortunately.) The constant sex, groaning, and wall bumping has been pissing Renjun off. It has gotten far worse than he had initially expected.

The noise keeps getting louder and louder every day, and not only that— they seem to be getting longer and longer as well. It's as if his neighbors are intentionally riling him up and reminding him of his utterly single status.

Renjun has already voiced his concerns with Taeil, the building’s keeper, downstairs at the lobby’s counter— complaining about the incredibly thin walls. Their rooms, his and his neighbors' were supposed to be a two part suite. But the previous owners had decided to just separate them and build a wall in between.

He remembers the elder's face as he looked at him, sorry for Renjun's situation. Taeil then tries to offer to talk to his neighbors, to which he immediately nodded but reminded him not to say that he was the one who reported them.

Renjun adjusts the tie he's wearing, seeing it a bit crooked at the mirror in front of him. He groans after struggling to fix it, complaining why their professor required them to wear formal clothes for their online presentation. He sees the clock read 2:53, just a few minutes before it was his turn to present his project. 

Fortunately, he successfully obtained the afternoon time slot to present after professor Kang had sent the sign-up forms. He didn't want to take any chances, having already memorized when his neighbors would jackrabbit about the day. Mostly his neighbors would only get frisky during the morning and at night, leaving him plenty of time.

_ Or as he hoped. _

The clock ticks to read 2:54 when creaking noises start to ring through his wall, followed by the low sound of a moan. Renjun snaps his head towards the sound’s direction, his eyebrows curling, “No, no, no, not this again.”

Stomping his way outside of his room, he immediately makes his way in front of his neighbors’ door. 

‘I’m not about to fail because of some horny rabbits.’ 

He huffs before obnoxiously knocking at the door. He could almost feel his knuckles start to hurt, but he doesn’t care— his patience is already running thin from what his neighbors have put him up to.

The incoming footsteps were loud enough in his ears and was ready to give his neighbors a piece of his mind but didn’t get the chance to do so when the door whips open to an attractive tall figure.

All the anger flushes down the drain when he takes a good look at his neighbor, ashy blue hair— all wild and messy, lips red and bitten— almost swollen, splotches of bruises starting to form on the side of his jaw to his neck. He stares at how droplets of sweat run down the other's throat, pooling at his prominent collar bones peeking through the disheveled open shirt.

_ In simple words, he’s fucking hot. _

A small cough catches his attention before looking back up. “Can I help you? I’m kinda in the middle of something,” his neighbor asks.

"Ughhh, ummm," his mouth dries at how the other's deep voice washes over him, his skin quivering.

Renjun finds himself unable to speak, blush slowly creeping upon his face as he blinks at him.

"Jaemin, who's at the door?" His body stiffens upon hearing the person who joined them— his voice is eerily familiar. Renjun's throat tightens before adjusting his eyes to the figure looming behind this person, Jaemin, he supposes. 

He thought he couldn't get any redder when Jeno appears from behind the door, in a much worse state than Jaemin. Jeno's upper body bare— from his arms to his chest, down to his torso, every single muscle defined and on display.

His eyes also spot the waistband of Jeno’s underwear, peeping through the other’s opened jeans.

“Renjun?”

His eyes snap back to Jeno immediately, hoping that he wasn't caught staring at his lack of clothing. 

"Hi Jeno, I didn't know you guys were my neighbors," he sheepishly says, hiding the shock and slight arousal from his voice.

“Oh, this is actually Jaemin’s apartment— I live a few floors above.”

Renjun lets out a silent ‘ah,’ eyes shifting between the attractive building manager to his attractive neighbor. “Umm, can we help you with something?” Jeno asks before he (unfortunately) starts to zip up his jeans.

“Uhhh, I’m actually going to have an online presentation,” he says, fisting his clammy palms against each other. “And the walls are kinda thin— so I can hear you guys doing it,” he finishes explaining before biting his lip in embarrassment.

Jeno has the decency to blush at his statement while Jaemin just straight up snickers at his dilemma.

“By it, you mean sex?” He hears Jaemin say, to which he almost squeaks before lowering his head and nodding at the other. “So you mean to tell me— you’ve been hearing me and Jeno fuck all this time?”

Renjun squeezes his eyes in embarrassment, feeling caught by Jaemin’s stares and teasing. Luckily enough, Jeno nags the other to stop teasing him, earning Renjun a soft laugh in return.

“Sorry, just give us a heads up when you’re done,” Jaemin apologizes before he winks— fucking winks at him as he went back inside his apartment.

Renjun looks at Jeno before his mouth slips out a low 'goodbye' before heading straight to his apartment. Quickly, he closes the door behind him as he lets out the breath he's been holding.

He doesn't bother checking the time— already knows it’s past the starting time. He opens up his presentation slides before he clicks on the meeting link given to them by his professor.

The screen pops up to his professor, looking a bit impatient, having to wait for him. 

“Mr. Huang, glad of you to finally start your presentation.”

He quickly stutters out some believable excuse before professor Kang waves him off. "It's fine, but you know the rules. I'd have to deduct a few points because of tardiness," she says, voice a bit sorry.

Renjun quickly nods in understanding, almost pissed at his neighbors’ antics that cost him points for his project.

Keyword is almost, remembering that their insanely hot appearances blessed his eyes and couldn't find it in himself to blame them.

He gets interrupted when his professor clears her throat.

“Shall we get started?”

Renjun lets out a sigh of relief after finishing his presentation. Fortunately though, professor Kang liked his project and just gave him a few comments for further revisions. A knock on his door interrupts his stupor, to which opens up to a Jeno dressed in robes.

“Hey, I’m really sorry if we interrupted your presentation earlier,” the taller said, his voice laced with remorse for bothering Renjun’s work.

"Oh, that's ok— It was just a few minutes anyway," Renjun mumbles out as he tries not to ogle at Jeno's dressed state. Not that he wants to take a quick look at the way the loose robes hang on the taller's shoulders, doing absolutely little to cover up the skin on his chest.

"So, how did it go?" He hears Jeno ask. "It went fine, just a couple of revisions here and there," Renjun rambles out. He feels the bit of heat coiling in his stomach, knowing that Jeno is fully naked underneath the ill-fitting robes.

Both of them get interrupted by Jaemin popping behind Jeno in a similar state of undress. "Hey, Renjun, congrats on finishing your presentation," the boy says, clapping his hand on Renjun's shoulder.

Renjun feels a shudder slide down his spine before he lets out a quiet ‘thank you,’ lowering his head— as he feels the heat taint his cheeks.

He feels his body betray him when Jaemin leans into his right ear, feeling sparks of arousal in his stomach as Jaemin’s breathing caresses the skin on his neck.

"If you don't mind, Jeno and I will be finishing something as well—It's kind of urgent we do it right now," Jaemin whispers loud enough to cause goosebumps on his skin.

Renjun could only hum in agreement before he sees Jeno getting dragged away from his front door. He notices Jaemin’s eyes dart down, following the direction of his stare, his eyes immediately widen.

He quickly looks back up to Jaemin peering at him, a smirk plastered on his face before him and Jeno goes back to their apartment.

Renjun rests his back against the door as he closes it behind him. He glances down one more time before thumping his head backward, groaning loudly.

_ He was fucking hard. _

Renjun finds himself at the health corner while he was out grocery shopping, stacking up on his lube supplies discreetly. You see, after his presentation fiasco, he may or may not have jerked off to the sounds both Jeno and Jaemin make when they get frisky.

His sexual urges have gotten even worse after finding out that his neighbors were that stunning— could almost visualize Jeno and Jaemin doing the deed.

Renjun snaps out of his thoughts, the familiar feeling of arousal coils deep in his stomach. He grabs a couple of bottles before going to the cashier to pay for his things.

After paying, he briefly removes the mask he was wearing, the glasses perched on his nose, fogging up.

“Renjun?”

He turns around in his place to see a figure coming closer before he removes his mask as well, revealing Jaemin. His neighbor inches closer, holding similar bags of groceries.

“Jaemin, hi.”

"Hi, I wasn't sure if it was you back there," he says, smiling almost shyly at him. Renjun has a mind to furrow his eyebrows, not used to seeing Jaemin a little bit reserved before nodding at the other.

“Do you need help carrying those?” Jaemin gestures to the grocery bags pooling on his shopping cart.

Renjun refuses at first, seeing that Jaemin also had his own stuff to carry. But after a few attempts at persuading him, he finally agrees to Jaemin, handing him a few bags before walking out of the grocery store.

Both of them didn't really talk to each other as they made their way back, only small talks between them— but Renjun appreciates the calm surrounding.

Jaemin catches his attention after crossing between streets, “Hey, Jeno asked if I could get him something from the cafe,” Jaemin says, pointing at the coffee shop near them.

"Is it ok if I quickly buy something? I'll treat you to coffee."

Renjun almost has the mind to decline, felt shy at the offer, but agrees nonetheless. He doesn't have the heart to reject such an idea  _ and certainly didn't want to leave Jaemin alone. _

His heart swells at the smile Jaemin flashes at him, before he follows him into the coffee shop. He takes a seat at the corner table after letting the other pick his drink.

Jaemin saunters over and sits across from him, the order number in his hands. He could feel the awkward silence wash over them, trying to come up with something to talk about as they wait.

“So, you and Jeno?” He blurts out and immediately regrets asking at the way Jaemin’s soft smile shifts into something more of a grin— almost sinister looking.

“What about me and Jeno?”

And there it is, the Jaemin he saw a few weeks prior— cocky and teasing. Renjun darts his tongue to wet his lips. 

“Are you two, you know— boyfriends?” He questions, might as well ask the question that’s been bothering him.

Jaemin gazes at Renjun, getting all shy and fidgety in his seat. He uncrosses his legs after the cafe's cashier calls out their order number.

Jaemin leans across the table, his face closing in on Renjun’s face, a breathless chuckle slips out of his lips at the way the smaller curls his face bashfully.

Renjun closes his eyes and holds his breath in for a minute, or longer, doesn't notice the other leaning in even closer. Opening his eyes, he is met with Jaemin staring straight at him, and his breath hitches.

He could feel Jaemin’s breathing against his skin as he stiffened in place. The lips on Jaemin’s face part slowly, “Don’t worry,” he starts, voice all smooth and velvety.

Renjun gathers the bit of confidence he has and glances back at Jaemin, almost challenging him to do his worst.

“Me and Jeno are just—  _ very good _ friends."

The goosebumps on his skin shudder all over his body before the taller boy slowly backs away to the cash register for their order.

Jaemin hands him his drink, corners of his lips tugged to a grin. Renjun receives the beverage, almost jumps as their fingers brush against each other.

“Thank you.”

The two of them gather their belongings before reaching the lounge of the apartment building— both of them quietly waiting in front of the lift. Renjun thanks Jaemin one more time after the elevator dings on arrival.

"Don't mention it," Jaemin insists as they enter. 

"No, really, thanks— I'll treat you next time."

Jaemin's eyes briefly light up. Renjun sees him fumble for something in his pockets before the other is thrusting his phone towards him. He looks up to Jaemin in confusion.

“Your number? For next time.”

He lets out a quiet 'oh,' as he feels his cheeks redden. He tries to muster the courage in him before accepting Jaemin's phone, bashfully typing in his number. He gives the phone back to a smiling Jaemin.

Jaemin calls Renjun's number he gave, so Renjun would know his. They get off the elevator and head to their respective apartment rooms in silence, their arms occasionally brushing against each other.

“Renjun.”

“Yeah?”

"I'm looking forward to the next time."

"Me too," he says truthfully, feeling his heartbeat get faster and faster.

He manages to get in his apartment and is halfway closing the door when Jaemin calls his attention one more time. The other peeks his head inside the residence.

"Hmm?" He says, turning around and gets shocked at the sudden dart of Jaemin's lips against his cheeks. He stumbles a bit back before Jaemin giggles— fucking giggles at him.

“Give us a heads up if you don’t want us to disturb you— we’ll be real quiet.”

Renjun stays in his feet, frozen before Jaemin backs away and proceeds to enter his own apartment. A few seconds pass before he closes the door behind him.

His mind is in a bit of a daze when he gets interrupted by a quick ring on his phone— signaling a text before he mindlessly taps on it.

**XXXX-XXXXX**

**** Also

If you want to join Jeno and me

Just text me

We’d be thrilled to have all you open for us

— Jaem

_ Fuck. _

After his little  _ talk _ with Jaemin the other day, he was crazy enough to actually consider what Jaemin had said. Delirious enough that he actually thought of what it felt like if he joined them the night prior as he listened to the moans and bed creaking through their walls with a hand down his pants.

Admittedly, he finds himself embarrassed, listening against the wall to Jeno and Jaemin getting each other off. He thrusts on the same beat into his hands wrapped around his shaft. But who could blame him for being crazed when his neighbors are two of the hottest people he's seen.

He imagined how Jeno's lean torso contracts on top of him— the way his hand would stop at every ridge as he traces the other’s abs, which was defined but not overly so. Imagined the way droplets of sweat clung on the taller's skin as it falls on his naked body.

Jaemin, on the other hand, puts his pretty mouth to good use in his fantasy. Imagined Jaemin marking him all over— sucking bruises everywhere from his neck down to his inner thighs as Jeno kisses him hungrily.

He shudders, remembering how his body arched as spurts of white liquid came out of his cock, recalls how he came on his sheets multiple times that night— three or four, he can't even remember. His libido surprisingly kept up, almost toe to toe with Jeno and Jaemin's own.

The morning after, he finds himself stuck on whether or not he should tell Donghyuck about his little  _ activities _ . He did, promise him to tell everything from now on.

Sure, Donghyuck wouldn't judge him for getting hot and bothered. But he didn't want to subject himself to all the teasing he'll receive from both Mark and Donghyuck that will follow after his confession.

Maybe it's best if he keeps the lusty thoughts on his own and focuses on the real problem at hand— if Jaemin had really meant to invite him to a  _ threesome _ .

Renjun shakes his head, almost scolds himself for thinking that Jaemin had really meant it. "Nah, of course not, Jaemin was just teasing, right?"

_ Once again, wrong. _

For the past week, Jaemin and Jeno’s sexual libido has blown way out of proportion, jackrabbiting multiple times a day, every fucking day (yes pun intended).

Even with his renewed sexual prowess and arousal, he can't find it in himself to keep up with them every day, round upon round, until his neighbors finally finish in the wee hours of the night.

It doesn't help his frustrations (both academic and sexual) when he gets these courtesy messages from Jaemin, obnoxiously apologizing for being too loud and vocal as he basically blames everything on Jeno.

He almost thinks that somehow, both of them are doing it on purpose, purposely getting him horny just because they can. His phone lights up to a notification before he grabs it off his nightstand.

'It's from Jaemin,' he thought, a bit hesitant to open the message, knowing how much of a tease the blue-haired boy is. Daringly, he taps on the message notification as he had a hunch Jaemin would call him if he ignores the text.

**Horny neighbor 1**

**** Hi Renjun, sorry if we kept you up last night

Jeno had a rough day yesterday

I just wanted to relieve his stress :]

Look at him softly sleeping last night, isn’t he cute?

[Image attached]

Renjun tosses his phone away as the image Jaemin sends loads up.

“What the fuck?”

His heart was beating out of his chest— almost too fast for comfort. Two naked bodies on top of one another— he didn't need another second to realize what Jaemin had sent him. He glances on his phone, which safely landed on the top of his bed.

Hesitantly, he reaches for his phone. The temptation too strong to stop his bashful tendencies before he shamelessly clicks on the image to full view.

His face swells in red at what he sees— Jeno softly sleeping on top of Jaemin's bare chest. While Jaemin, the devil that he is, was  _ fucking _ smirking towards the camera, eyes dilated— almost as if he’s staring straight at him.

Thankfully enough, Jaemin had the decency to pull the sheets and cover their lower halves from the camera shot— the blanket resting below Jeno's waist, his hip bone jutting out slightly.

But it doesn't help his sanity knowing that this picture captures their post-orgasmic state. Both of their naked upper bodies slick with sweat— the way the light glazes over them, seemingly shining. Red, probably from exhaustion, was prominent in their bodies— he could almost feel the heat from the photo, could feel it slowly spreading to his insides.

Before he gets any more aroused, he inspects the picture, ‘just one more time’. The camera shot showcases the thin and lean sides of both Jaemin and Jeno as if the camera was intentionally perched on the side of the bed and was not just a spontaneous selfie.

His post stupor haze gets cut by a knock on his door, 'who could it be?' He thought as it was already halfway into the night. His hands wipe imaginary drool on the corner of his lips before shuffling on his toes to open the door.

The door opens to Jeno, ‘thank God he’s clothed somehow,’ holding a bag in front of him.

“Hi?”

“Hi.”

Renjun could feel the slightly awkward tension between them and could see Jeno toy with his lips, fiddling with his words. He almost giggles at Jeno's actions, 'so cute,' he thought. Glancing at the boy in front of him, he sees the soft tuft of hair caressing his forehead, pink bitten lips, almost swollen, and the poorly concealed bruises on his jaw.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Jeno hands him the bag.

“It’s food, Jaemin cooked them.”

Blinking at him steadily, before glancing at the bag of food in his hands and back at Jeno— his heart swells at the thought.

“Oh, thank you.”

Jeno smiles at him before he pockets his hands.

”Enjoy eating— Jaemin is really good at cooking.”

Renjun nods at him one more time in gratitude before seeing Jeno back away and says his goodbyes.

He feels a lump on his throat and burning on his cheeks, slightly overwhelmed at the attention he’s getting from the two boys.

_ Not that he’s complaining. _

After forgetting to stack up on face masks, Renjun grumbles as he hands his card to pay for them at the nearest convenience store. He nods at the cashier before lazily stalking his way back to the apartment building, body a bit tired as it was already dark outside.

Taeil calls his attention as he enters the building lobby.

“Renjun, a package arrived— but your neighbor Jaemin picked it up for you, probably didn’t know you went out.”

That was a bit odd. Renjun doesn't remember ordering anything, nor was expecting anything to arrive from him. Still, nonetheless, he nods in thanks before going up the elevator to his room.

He's a bit confused as to why Jaemin didn't just text him and was about to call the other when the elevator opens to their floor.

As he nears Jaemin's door, he was about to knock on it, but he notices that the door was slightly ajar. After calling Jaemin and receiving no response back, he gathers courage before pushing at the door, eventually entering the room— 'It's not sneaking in, right?'

"Jaemin? Jeno?" He whispers softly as he takes in the apartment's interior, noticing that the lights were off. He quietly stalks inside and peers around his surroundings.

He registers at how large the apartment was, almost feels unfair that it was even more spacious than his. A bunch of pictures of Jaemin was delicately placed in a nearby flower desk. 'Cute,' he thought to himself before picking one up, a photo of him and Jeno— which looks pretty recent.

He registers a paper bag situated near the photographs, his name marked at the front.

‘Must be the package.’

He was about to grab the bag when he almost dropped the picture frame he held after hearing a loud and thirsty moan ring from the other direction.

_ Oh God. _

He stays frozen on his feet when the groans start to get louder, followed by creaking noises. His mind was telling him to quickly leave before he gets caught, but the sudden rush of blood to his lower regions say otherwise.

Curiosity and the rather painful straining of his cock against his pants gave him courage and took his shame away as he carefully tip-toes to where the sounds were coming from.

He finds another door by the end of the dark hallway, which was also slightly opened, the dirty sounds now much more prominent in his ears and  _ his cock _ .

He hesitates whether or not he should take a peek inside and fulfill his imagination when he hears a deep and guttural moan from Jaemin, 'Fuck it," before he quietly pushes the edge of the door.

The sight in front of him takes his breath away.

By the slight opening of the door, he's met with two very naked figures on a bed, one slightly muscular and larger than the lean figure underneath him. He couldn't see very well because of the lack of open lights, but he  _ knows who _ .

The photo Jaemin sent that he jerked off to multiple times, always vivid in his thoughts— was the only proof he needed.

His thoughts get cut off when the more towering figure pulls back up a little, the moonlight casting on the lean and slimmer figure— revealing Jaemin's face in bliss.

Renjun cups his mouth in assurance as he stays rooted in his place, trying to make himself undetectable before continuing to stare at the  _ event _ in front of him.

He goes impossibly hard in the confinement of his jeans when his eyes roam around and  _ finally _ sees where Jaemin and Jeno are united. He takes in the way Jeno rails his hips into Jaemin's, the sound of skin slapping ringing in his head.

He almost feels it inside of him, almost feels Jeno thrusting inside of him whenever he sees Jaemin arches his back in pain and pleasure as Jeno’s pace speeds up.

He follows the trail of sweat dripping down Jeno's chest to Jaemin's own. The droplets flow down his torso, pooling at the ridges of his abs, before trailing his eyes even lower.

He gasps into his hand when he sees Jaemin’s cock, red and hard— painfully straining against a metal ring, snug around the base of his shaft.

He could feel himself sweating hard as he gazes at how Jaemin keeps leaking all over the cock ring, all of the precum pooling on his navel. He could feel his mouth dry whenever tiny dollops of precum flow out of Jaemin, could almost feel the searing pleasure and pain on his own.

Before regret washes over him, he slides one of his hands down to his crotch. Palming himself to the sight of Jeno pummeling in and out of Jaemin— trying to give himself some sort of relief.

At a particularly pitched whine, he sees Jeno grab the back of Jaemin's head. Fisting a lock of his blue hair before yanking hard for the other to face him, leaning over his body to lick at the shell of Jaemin's ear.

He doesn't hear what Jeno says to Jaemin, but the way Jaemin keens, the other's words must have been filthy.

“Can I come, please?”

Renjun bites at the hand covering his mouth at the sound of Jaemin's voice— all debauched and cracking. He couldn't believe the cocky persona that Jaemin is, could be reduced to a whining and begging mess under Jeno.

He sees Jaemin point his finger to the ring around him, begging for it to be removed. Renjun could almost feel the ring on his own shaft while looking at Jaemin’s trapped cock. He registers the sticky feeling forming on his underwear when Jeno grabs Jaemin’s face almost softly— as if he was petting him.

“Come with the ring on— or don’t come at all.”

He sucks in a breath when Jaemin lets out a cry before he sees Jaemin's right hand subtly trailing down to his cock— sneakily trying to tug off the ring in disobedience, but Jeno catches the action and grabs his hand before squeezing Jaemin's face, almost painfully.

“Did you forget that you’re being punished right now?” Jaemin shakes his head at Jeno’s words.

“Tell me, what are the rules?”

“Only good boys get to come.”

Jeno’s smirk on his face was downright sinister, evil. “And were you a good boy?” Jeno asked as he mindlessly slaps Jaemin’s cock.

“NO!”

Renjun squeezes his crotch particularly hard at Jaemin's cry and could feel the mix of pain and pleasure seeping into him, before gulping.

“Be grateful that I’m tolerable today and am actually allowing you to come, huh?” Slapping Jaemin’s cock one more time, to which Jaemin nods— almost pitifully.

"Words, baby."

“Thank you,” Jaemin whines pathetically at him, but Jeno doesn’t seem to be done torturing him, his eyes darkening.

"Thank you, what?"

Jaemin seems to shy away at Jeno’s words, knowing what he wanted Jaemin to say, but Jeno doesn’t look too happy— repeating the question once again.

“Thank. You. What?” He says, punctuating every word with a deep thrust.

"Da-daddy! Thank you, daddy!" Jaemin screams, hiccupping whenever Jeno thrusts into him. Pleased, Jeno snickers at him, letting go of his hand and drags his own down the shuddering body beneath him before he scoops up the pool of precum on Jaemin's navel.

Hands sloshing the sticky liquid, Jeno starts warming it up in his right hand before grabbing and stroking the sensitive head of Jaemin's shaft. 

The reaction was immediate, Jaemin cries at the sudden pleaser, his back arching off the bed as Renjun simultaneously screams on his hands. Jaemin slaps both of his hands on his mouth— trying to prevent the sounds from coming out as Jeno mercilessly thrusts faster and deeper.

Renjun sees the evil smirk plastered on the brunette's face at seeing Jaemin's reaction. He uses his other hand to tug both of Jaemin's hands off his mouth, pushing both of them in a locked position above his head.

"Awww, are you shy now? The past few weeks you've been moaning shamelessly loud for the neighbors to hear, what happened?" Jeno coos at him as he continues to toy with the redhead of Jaemin's cock.

“Jen— D-daddy wait— Ah!” Jaemin struggles out of Jeno’s grasp and couldn't prevent the sounds he makes from the intense pleasure.

“Come on, let it all out— don’t be shy.”

"Wait,— Ah! Please wait— AH!"

Jaemin’s body begins to writhe against the bed, his toes curling from the intensity. Renjun’s mouth waters at Jaemin’s sense of sanity being thrown out of the window— waters at the throaty and unabashed moans coming out of the other’s mouth.

“Are you gonna come?”

“I— I’m gonna come, please— AH!”

Jeno immediately slaps his right hand over Jaemin's mouth as he looks right at Jaemin's red-streaked eyes, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“Come on, let Renjun hear.”

Renjun couldn't register what he hears when Jaemin suddenly arches his back off the bed as he comes painfully beautiful. Jaemin's muffled screams are loud and deep through Jeno's hand. The ring does nothing to prevent his cock from spurting semen all over his and Jeno's stomach, chest, and even reaching his cheek at the sheer intensity.

Meanwhile, Jeno hasn't stopped thrusting, railing in and out of Jaemin's hole, determined to fuck Jaemin through his orgasm as he desperately chases his own release.

Renjun could hear the headboard bumping against the wall. The floor creaking from Jeno's unrelenting hips and Jaemin's body thrashed underneath him— every sound loudly ringing in his head.

Renjun’s own arousal was painfully straining against his hand as he sees Jaemin continue to spill his seed all over his body, tears coming out of his eyes, overwhelmed from the sensitivity.

Jeno slows down after a few minutes of thrusting and groans— throaty, spilling his load inside Jaemin’s body, “Fuck, you feel so good around me.”

After riding through his own orgasm, Jeno removes his right hand from Jaemin's mouth— slicked with the younger's saliva. Eyes wide, Renjun screams on his hand as Jeno licks his hand clean— free from saliva, before coming down his underwear, muffling a cry.

Jaemin turns his head to the door’s direction, and Renjun freezes, seeing Jaemin's eyes staring straight at the door's opening.

‘Can he see me?’ Renjun almost panics as he stays still in his seat, holding his breath.

He lets out a sigh of relief when Jaemin turns over back to Jeno as he calls the younger’s attention.

“Was I too hard on you?”

Jaemin shakes his head no, smiling at Jeno. The elder caresses his face, carefully swiping the matted hair on Jaemin's forehead, "It's ok, I haven't felt that good in a while?"

"Really?" Jeno leans closer to his pepper kisses down his neck, to which Jaemin giggles— his body too ticklish and sensitive all over. Before he moans for the nth time of the night, Jeno nibbling at his ear, tongue darting out to lick the area.

Jeno’s soft eyes dilate as he stares at the very naked Jaemin, body infinitely marked with love bites.

“Wanna go again?”

Renjun sees Jaemin slaps the other's arm before he carefully backs away on his feet. The sounds slowly fades out. He didn't have the chance to hear what Jaemin said before he finally got out of his neighbor's apartment, closing the door gently behind him. He rushes over to his own, panting against the door.

Renjun tries to calm the heavy feeling in his chest as he registers the slow trickling of his seed down his crotch before his body completely blushes hard.

He tries to avoid recalling Jeno and Jaemin’s orgasmic state as they were fucking each other, gulping hard. He snaps out of his thoughts as he remembers his package, left alone at the flower table next door.

He almost had the mind to shamelessly knock and get the package when he hears Jaemin start to whine, slowly getting louder another time into the night.

“I’m fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDD this was the first chapter hehe thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it! Tell me down the comments if you want more <3
> 
> Come talk to me on twit @huangrendery ❣️  
> Also, here’s my [carrd](https://huangrendery.carrd.co/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot.  
> It’s a word that has been on his mind for a few weeks now. He thinks of Jaemin and Jeno, two of the hottest people he’s met in his entire life.  
> He thinks of the few encounters he’s had with them, it has him gulping at the most recent event he’s shared with them. He thinks of Jeno’s very naked body, and how the moonlight bounced off the other’s skin, highlighting his lean and fit figure. Jaemin isn’t that far behind Jeno in terms of figures, with his also slim and lean physique, ‘oh God and that face?’  
> Fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back back back back again! Hehe here’s part 2 of the quarantine series <3 Special shout out to ♔ MEPA ♔ for beta-ing this chapter uwu.  
> You can find her acct on twit: @mira_p1705
> 
> Also: Spoilers in the tags hehe

_Hot._

It’s a word that has been on his mind for a few weeks now. He thinks of Jaemin and Jeno, two of the _hottest_ people he’s met in his entire life. 

He thinks of the few encounters he’s had with them, it has him gulping at the most recent _event_ he’s shared with them. He thinks of Jeno’s very naked body, and how the moonlight bounced off the other’s skin, highlighting his lean and fit figure. Jaemin isn’t that far behind Jeno in terms of figures, with his also slim and lean physique, ‘oh God and that face?’ 

_Fucking perfect._

He thinks of how both of them were connected as one that night, how Jaemin’s body accepted everything Jeno had to give. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of them having sex, could feel the heat on his skin, making him slick.

_Except, it’s not the kind of heat he enjoys._

Groaning, Renjun wipes yet another sheen of sweat off his skin. For nearly a week and a half, the sun has caused the thermometer to skyrocket, blistering across the sky. Even the hot images of Jeno and Jaemin— the protagonists of his wet dreams, can’t distract him from the hotter weather condition. 

After a few seconds of relief, droplets of sweat continue to form on his skin before he whines in annoyance. 

“Fucking Global Warming.”

Rolling around in his bed, trying to get comfortable, he gets interrupted by his phone ringing. Shifting onto his front, he quickly reaches over— seeing Jaemin’s name before he answers.

“Renjeonnnnnnn-ssi.”

Renjun flips onto his back, rolling his eyes. “It’s Ren—Jun,” he clarifies, accentuating his name.

“Fine, RenJUN— what are you up to today?”

“Nothing, can’t really function with this heat going on,” whining as he feels another droplet of sweat flow down his neck.

“Then, ummm,” the quick intake of air Jaemin takes is loud in Renjun’s ears, “Do you want to hang out— With me?”

Renjun furrows his eyebrows before he can feel the blood rushing to his face, reddening at the question. It wasn’t even that long ago when he and Jaemin sat in front of each other in the coffee shop. 

He remembers his promise with Jaemin after that eventful afternoon, which has Renjun excitingly say—

“Sure, I did, afterall, promise you a next time.”

“Great— umm, what time do you want to meet up?”

Renjun looks at the time, it was a little bit after one o’clock. ‘Fuck,’ he hasn’t even taken a shower yet.

“Ummm, in about thirty minutes?”

“Okay, cool.”

“Cool.”

“See you in the lobby?”

“Yepp.”

“Okay then, it’s a date.”

Renjun gasps, choking on his words before Jaemin quickly hangs up. He tries to make sense of the other’s words, feeling himself heat up from the prospect of having a _date_ with Jaemin.

‘He’s joking right?’

He can’t bring himself to believe Jaemin’s words as Renjun was always a bit shy and inexperienced with dating others. Hastily, he rushes over to the bathroom, and slips out of his clothes before positioning himself beneath the cold spray of water.

He tries to scrub off every hint of sweat from his body, tries to remove the icky feeling of slick on his skin before lathering himself with his favorite body wash.

After rinsing off the soap suds, he gets out of the shower in a record time of twenty minutes.

He opens his wardrobe, trying to look for a decent outfit he can wear. Picking up some of his favorite pieces, he places them on his bed before choosing what he’s going to wear.

Hoisting up a fluffy hoodie paired with jeans, ‘it’s cute,’ before deciding against it— remembers that it’s very hot outside.

He tosses aside every single long sleeve shirt he brought up before his eyes catch on a particular yellow shirt. Lifting the shirt, he remembers receiving it from Donghyuck on his last birthday.

Rummaging for matching bottoms, he wears the yellow champion shirt with a pair of light washed summer shorts.

He grabs his matching yellow cap and a pair of sunglasses before texting Jaemin that he’s about to go down.

Renjun reaches the lobby, a bit embarrassed for arriving five minutes early. He gets shocked when his eyes spot the familiar tuft of blue hair across the lobby, and sees Jaemin sitting by the lounge.

“Jaemin, you’re early,” he says after getting closer. Jaemin looks at him, a soft smile tugging the corner of his lips. 

“Renjun, hi— You look good.”

Renjun blushes at his words then takes in Jaemin’s attire. He was wearing a light-washed jacket over a white top, paired with matching jeans. Renjun almost recoils at Jaemin’s choice of jacket, how the other can wear that jacket in this temperature is beyond him.

“Aren’t you hot?” Renjun says, gesturing to the heavy looking jacket over Jaemin’s torso. 

“Thanks, I know— I have a mirror inside.”

Renjun slaps at his arm to which Jaemin laughs, “I was talking about your clothes— Not you.”

Looking down at his jacket, Jaemin was about to shrug it off when he looked back at Renjun, his soft smile slowly shifting into a smirk.

“If you wanted me to take it off, then why didn’t you just say so?”

Renjun resists rolling his eyes at the other’s words, before his eyes light up at an idea. He stares straight back at Jaemin, eyes challenging, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, then take it off.”

Renjun revels at the way Jaemin sports a light blush on his cheeks, he chuckles at him.

Jaemin’s eyes shift, and throat gulping before his hands grab the edges of the jacket and shrug the material off, displaying his bare arms.

Unexpectedly, Jaemin was wearing a white tank top inside and not a t-shirt like Renjun thought he had worn. Still, Renjun welcomes the surprise, and _appreciates_ the show of muscle.

A quiet moment washes over them before Jaemin clears his throat, asking if Renjun was ready to go before whisking him away.

The sun rays were intense, and Renjun could already feel the heat wave touch his skin as they stepped out of the air-conditioned lobby. Luckily for them, the diner which Jaemin took them to, was just a few steps away from their building and they made it to the entrance without busting too much of a sweat.

Renjun sighs when they enter, loving the way the air conditioning touches his skin, cooling away the start of summer’s heat. They head over to sit by the corner of the diner.

The style of the place was a bit on the modern side, with warm lighting, and a home-y interior. He‘s a little bit worried about the price but Jaemin waves him off— saying he’s going to pay. 

“But, I’m supposed to treat you right now,” Renjun pouts.

“Don’t worry, you can treat me some other time. It’s unfair that I dragged you here without you knowing where we were going.” 

Renjun tries to protest, but after some persuasion, he relents and lets the discussion die down before they order their food.

Renjun thanks him once again, saying that he actually hasn’t eaten lunch yet.

“Great timing then. Good thing I asked you, huh?”

Renjun nods at him, cheeks a bit red from the situation. His thoughts get interrupted when Jaemin pulls out something from his bag.

“Oh, here, I forgot to give you this,” Jaemin says, handing over the same package Renjun saw last time he was at Jaemin’s place. His face goes extremely red, and the memory of Jeno and Jaemin, once again, invades his thoughts.

Shyly, he accepts the package from Jaemin before Jaemin stands up, announcing that he’ll be going to the restroom.

Seeing Jaemin’s figure disappear, his eyes re-focus onto the package in his hands, ‘Who could have given it to me? What is it?’ He asks himself, curious of the package’s origin.

After struggling with the tape, he successfully opens the wrapping and takes a peek inside the box, ‘oh, there’s a letter?’ He picks up the folded piece of paper inside before reading it.

_I bought you these last week so that I could tease you, but it seems like this was the perfect time to give them you. By the time you’ll open this package, you would have known that this was from me, Jaemin._

Renjun sucks in a breath, realizing that it was Jaemin who bought the package for him. Quickly, he scans over the rest of the note.

_I’m giving you a choice, pretty boy, and you’re free to choose whichever, I won’t be mad. Take the package with you and follow me into the restroom, I’ll wait for three minutes before I’ll assume that you’ve left. Choose wisely <3 _

Furrowing his eyebrows at Jaemin’s words, he hurriedly pulls out the contents of the box. Eyes widening, he quickly places back the contents inside the before peering around himself to see if anyone else saw it.

His throat tightens as he carefully opens up the box once again, taking a peek at what’s inside as his mouth dries completely. Inside the package contains a collection of sex toys, meticulously placed as a set. He gulps when he sees a pink cock ring, similar to what Jaemin wore the night from last week. He sees matching sets of condoms and lube neatly placed inside the package as well. 

But what really gets his attention, is the pink butt plug carefully wrapped in clear plastic. 

‘What does Jaemin want me to do with this?’

Turning his head to the side, he stares at the bathroom’s direction, hoping that Jaemin was just messing with him and this was all just a prank. But after a full minute passes by and Jaemin still doesn’t exit the bathroom, his stomach sinks at the realization that Jaemin is dead serious.

He hesitates as to whether or not he should follow the boy inside the public restroom but the coil in his stomach and his half hard cock make his decision. Quickly, he picks up the package before he walks his way toward the bathroom.

Inside, he sees a row of cubicles, but doesn’t see anyone else, including Jaemin. Slowly, he approaches the cubicles, opening them one at a time, “Jaemin?”

Suddenly, one of the stall doors pops open, and he gets pulled inside by Jaemin. He looks straight at the other boy, and sees his eyes dark and face flushed.

“I thought you wouldn’t come, Renjunnie.”

His body shivers at Jaemin’s voice, deep and laced with arousal. The beat of his heart starts to get faster as Jaemin leans in closer and fidgets with the lock behind him.

“I’m giving you another chance to back away,” he whispers directly into his ear then leans back to look at Renjun in the eyes.

Questions go in and out of Renjun’s head as he stares straight back at Jaemin’s predatory eyes, gazing down at his pink lips, but only one thing is certain.

 _He_ _wants Jaemin._

Before he knows it, he’s suddenly leaning forward and crashes his lips against Jaemin’s soft ones, their lips finally meeting for the first time.

Renjun almost regrets making the first move, his body awkward as he feels Jaemin’s soft lips against him, but he can’t deny his need for the other, before kissing him harder.

It doesn’t even take a second for Jaemin to realize that Renjun also wants this and kisses him back, deeper and more passionately.

‘Oh my fucking God, this is it,’ he thinks as he tries to keep up with Jaemin’s aggression. 

‘I’m fucking kissing him!’

Renjun can hear Jaemin lock the door behind him before his hands grab Renjun’s back, pulling him infinitely closer. 

Their lips move against each other, and it’s messy but so _so_ good. Renjun settles his clammy hands behind Jaemin’s neck, answering Jaemin’s kiss with the same kind of eagerness. Their lips parting, then meeting again, over and over.

He gasps at a particular swipe of Jaemin’s tongue on his lips, before he knows it, he’s parting his own lips to allow him entry. His cock, now fully hard, twitches at the way Jaemin licks into his mouth and their tongues finally meet in a wet battle.

He whines at the way Jaemin flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, before he feels the hands on his back slide down to his waist, pulling his crotch to feel Jaemin’s equally hard one.

Jaemin pulls at his waist before he starts grinding down his crotch against Renjun’s own. Stifling a gasp, Renjun feels Jaemin’s cock rutting against his, going delirious at the feeling.

After a few seconds of grinding their hips aggressively, Jaemin pulls back from him, breaking their kiss. Renjun chases Jaemin’s lips before he feels the other’s finger placed on his, he almost has the mind to complain when Jaemin shushes him to quiet down.

“The gift— did you bring it?” Jaemin asks, panting against him.

Renjun nods at him before picking up the box he initially discarded onto the floor. His cheeks swell once again at the set of sex toys he’s seeing.

“Do you like it?”

Renjun nods shyly before he feels Jaemin’s finger on his chin, tilting his head to look at him. 

“Use your words.”

“Yes, I like it.”

Jaemin smiles at his obedience, letting out a quiet ‘good,’ before grabbing the set from him. 

“I think you already know why I asked you to bring these, right?”

Feeling shy, Renjun was about to nod at Jaemin before he stops himself, remembering Jaemin’s earlier request.

“I do.”

“Then why don’t we get to it— before our food arrives,” Jaemin whispers lowly at him, his hands coming up to the waistband of Renjun’s shorts, before he looks him in the eye.

Renjun realizes his action and he nods, allowing the other to disrobe him. Jaemin lifts the edge of his shirt to Renjun’c chest. Renjun squeaks at the way Jaemin grazes his fingertip right at the edge of his shorts before Jaemin tucks his finger inside, pulling at the stretchy material.

Jaemin’s tongue darts out of his mouth, his eyes focusing on the task at hand, untying the knot on the shorts before he lets the material fall down.

Renjun cups his mouth with his hands when Jaemin begins toying at the front of his cock, pressing his palm right on the head of his shaft, slowly massaging it.

“You’re so wet,” Jaemin says, his voice deep as he traces the outline of Renjun’s member. He registers Jaemin’s fingers sticking inside his underwear before he looks at him.

“I'm going to take these off.”

Renjun closes his eyes as he feels the drag of his underwear down his lower parts— gasping, his erect cock is freed from their confines as Jaemin continues to pull his boxers off.

Jaemin lifts his legs to slip his foot out of the holes of his shorts and underwear. He opens his eyes to Jaemin sitting on the back of his feet looking straight at him.

Quickly, he brings his hands down to cover at his private parts, miserably failing as Jaemin grabs both of his wrists and brings them up against the door behind him.

“Don’t be shy— you look pretty,” Jaemin whispers slyly at him.

“It’s unfair.”

“What’s unfair?”

“You’re all clothed while I’m already half naked,” he complains, gesturing at Jaemin’s (unfortunate) dressed state. Jaemin chuckles at Renjun’s whining before he backs up an inch away from the other.

“Okay, then tell me what you want to see.”

“Everything.”

Jaemin laughs quietly at Renjun’s straightforward and bold nature. “Don’t be greedy, Renjun, choose only one— besides, if we both get naked, none of us are getting out of here soon.”

Renjun feels the shiver down his spine at the implication, he almost wants to persuade Jaemin but he stops himself, agreeing with Jaemin’s point.

He gives it a second before he reaches over the hem of Jaemin’s tank top before looking at him.

“Take this off.”

“Do it yourself.”

Without another second, Renjun pulls at the edge of the tank top, revelling at the way Jaemin’s upper body gets revealed, inch by inch.

Jaemin helps Renjun take the shirt off, lowering his chest to slip out of the clothing.

From this proximity, Renjun sees Jaemin’s body in a clearer perspective, his defined stomach much more prominent than the last time he’s seen it. His hand reaches out to touch Jaemin’s chest, lightly grazing the pink nipples as he glides his hand down the ridges of Jaemin’s abs, finally feeling them for himself.

“Like what you see?”

Renjun places his palm below Jaemin’s navel before looking back at him. 

“How could I not? You look so good it’s unfair.”

Jaemin chuckles at him once again, closing the distance between them. Renjun parts his lips in welcome, but feels a hand on his neck— preventing him from leaning closer and slotting their lips together. 

Complaint on the tip of his tongue, Renjun stops when he hears Jaemin scoff, darting his tongue out before he feels _it._

Feels Jaemin lick at his lips.

It catches Renjun off guard, keening at the action. He can feel each swipe of Jaemin’s tongue on his lips, never dipping inside his mouth. He feels dirty, but continues to revel in each lick brought by Jaemin— all wet and sensual, before Jaemin finally slots his lips against his in an open mouthed kiss.

_Messy._

It’s the only word that Renjun could use to describe kissing Jaemin. The sloshing of their lips, the saliva that’s been trickling out of their parted mouth— all of it messy, but it feels _so_ good.

He gasps when Jaemin pulls his head closer and starts sucking on his tongue. They continue making out until Renjun feels Jaemin’s hand slowly move down, sensitivity off the charts, feeling the electricity shoot up his spine when Jaemin grazes his finger on Renjun’s hole.

Renjun pulls away from the kiss to look at Jaemin carefully.

“Ready?” The other asks, caressing the sensitive skin between Renjun’s ass cheeks, making Renjun moan out in earnest— nodding frantically at him.

Jaemin’s hands leave him for a quick second before he opens up the set of sex toys, fiddling around with the packets of lube. 

“Do you want to do it yourself? Or do you want me to do it?”

As much as Renjun wants to do it himself, he doesn’t have the self-control to not make himself cum, so he just nods shyly at Jaemin, giving him permission.

He sees the smile on Jaemin’s face, hears the sound of the packet ripping. Renjun tries not to stare at Jaemin’s finger getting slicked with lube. He leans closer to Jaemin’s face, teeth tugging at the other’s lips before he suddenly lets out a choked whine when Jaemin’s cold slicked finger prods at his hole.

“Relax,” Jaemin says soothingly, connecting their lips as he pushes his finger deeper, swallowing Renjun’s moans in the process.

It’s not his first time getting fingered, but _God,_ does Jaemin’s finger feel so good inside him. He slowly relaxes at Jaemin’s kiss, his body at ease as Jaemin continues to push in deeper.

“I’m putting another one.”

His hole opens up to Jaemin’s second finger prodding at it, slowly sucking both of the digits inside his wet hole.

“Fuck, you’re so tight around my fingers— what more if I put my cock inside you huh?”

Renjun groans as Jaemin’s digits start to scissor him open, slowly stretching him for what’s to come. 

“Answer me,” he growls, curling his digits, causing Renjun’s body to arch against his, shaking at Jaemin hitting his prostate.

“Yes, yes, yes— fuck me, please.”

Renjun can’t register what’s happening to him, his body curls from the pleasure as the digits inside him keeps on hitting his sensitive spot. He tries to stifle his moans, but it was no use, his mind and body drowning in pleasure and sensitivity.

Jaemin tsks at him before he pulls his fingers out of Renjun, “I’d love to fuck you— on another day, that is,” he says as he lubes up the butt plug in front of Renjun.

His mouth waters at the sight, wanting to feel the plug inside him immediately. Jaemin motions for Renjun to stand on his tip toes and spread his legs before placing the smaller’s arms on his neck for support.

“I’m putting it in.”

Renjun braces himself for the slow breach as the blunt head of the plug tugs on the edges of his fluttering hole, but it seems Jaemin has other intentions.

Renjun’s eyes widen when he feels Jaemin push the whole plug in one smooth thrust, hitting his prostate dead on. He lets out a throaty moan at the unexpected intrusion, feeling the stretch on his hole.

“Fuck.”

His legs won’t stop shaking at the sudden thrust from Jaemin, and could literally feel his hole flutter around the girthy toy. He saw the butt plug for only a few seconds prior, but he didn’t realize that it was going to be this long and thick as he feels himself get forcefully spread open. He can feel Jaemin’s hand cup around the base of the plug, twisting the base ever so slowly— almost torturing him.

The glint on Jaemin’s eyes says he’s not done with him just yet and before he knows it, Jaemin slaps the base of the plug upwards— in turn, smacking his prostate dead on.

His body thrashes at the feeling, writhing against the wall as Jaemin keeps hitting the plug upwards into his sensitive spot. Luckily, Jaemin notices the tingling on Renjun’s legs and wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist tightly before his legs lose feeling.

The new position has Renjun blushing full body, where Jaemin’s arms are hooked under his legs, his hands on Jaemin’s neck, the base of the plug is situated just below Jaemin’s navel as he is suspended in air.

Jaemin takes notice of this as well before he starts thrusting his hip upwards, pushing the base of the plug infinitely deeper inside Renjun. 

The image in front of him is making him delirious, as he can almost imagine that it was Jaemin’s own cock that was pressing against his prostate as Jaemin rocks his hips against his— almost as if the plug was an extension of Jaemin’s body.

Renjun’s moaning has been nonstop, he can’t care less if there were people outside of the bathroom. But, a bit of his sanity comes back to him when he hears the door of the bathroom swing open, and the sounds of footsteps just right outside the stall’s door.

Jaemin and Renjun share a look, Renjun getting scared at the prospect of getting caught. He motions Jaemin to stop moving, but Jaemin ignores him.

Renjun fights back at the moan struggling to leave his lips as Jaemin mercilessly ruts his hips more aggressively against the base of the plug.

“Jaemin— Ah, stop— Ah!”

Jaemin doesn’t hear his words, leaning into his ear before he darts his tongue out to lick at Renjun’s ear. 

“Be quiet for me— good boys can control themselves, right?”

Renjun could sense the malice from Jaemin’s words but nods nonetheless, doesn’t have any choice but to keep his moans in. He was doing a great job at keeping his moans at bay for a few seconds before Jaemin decides to ramp _it_ up.

Renjun’s breath hitches when he feels Jaemin wrap a hand around his leaking cock, the sounds slowly coming out of his throat at the intense pleasure.

The other’s eyes bore into his, challenging him to keep quiet and be a _good boy._ A small whine escapes his throat before he quickly searches around the stall, and sees his discarded underwear, reaching for it.

Before any sounds slip out of him, he quickly gags himself with his underwear, preventing future noises from coming out.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Jaemin revels in his actions before speeding up both his wrist and hips, trying to chase both of their orgasms.

Renjun’s eyes roll back into his head at the action, his body thrashing against Jaemin. He could feel the coil on his stomach start to break, about to go over the edge.

“Gonna come?”

He nods frantically at Jaemin, tears prick at the corners of his eyes from being edged and teased for so long. Jaemin leans his head on the wall above Renjun’s right shoulder— feeling exhaustion seep into his body as he licks at the side of Renjun’s neck, desperate to finish.

“Let go, Renjun— come with me.”

At his words, Jaemin digs the tip of his fingernail on Renjun’s cock and white noise floods Renjun’s mind. His body arches painfully as he lets out a guttural scream from his throat, his cock cumming endlessly on Jaemin’s hand, spurts white liquid onto Jaemin’s chest and stomach.

Jaemin’s hips suddenly slow down as he comes too, grunting against Renjun’s ear as his underwear gets filled with his seed.

Both of them continue to grind against each other, trying to ride out their orgasms before they slow down to a stop, their chest panting with exhaustion.

Jaemin reaches out for the underwear gagged on Renjun’s mouth, slicked with his saliva before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“That was incredible.”

“Yeah— you were incredible.”

The two of them catch their breaths before cleaning up the mess they made. Renjun sees the spurts on his cum that landed on Jaemin’s torso. He quickly grabs the other’s tank top, wiping his hot mess from Jaemin’s body.

“Hey! That’s my shirt!”

“I know,” he chuckles, continuing to wipe the stains of his cum on Jaemin’s body. Once he reaches the neck area, he sees a stray of cum on the corner of Jaemin’s lips and before he realizes, he’s licking his seed off of Jaemin’s face.

“Are you trying to get me hard again?” Jaemin groans but responds back with a quick kiss to the lips. 

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, I already know you can do it, you vixen.”

Renjun laughs wholeheartedly at that, and Jaemin joins him before they collect the remnants of their clothes.

“Where’s my underwear?” Renjun asks before he sees Jaemin sheepishly smile at him, “Jaemin?”

“Can I keep it?”

Renjun looks at him carefully, “Why?” He says flippantly, the aspect of Jaemin keeping his worn undergarments tugs at his arousal.

“It’s for the memories.”

“Memories my ass! You’re just going to jerk off to it, I just know it!” Renjun says, slapping Jaemin’s arm in the process.

“What if I will? What if jerk off to it to the thought of you, us— here, fucking you open with the plug.”

Renjun couldn’t deny how hot Jaemin would look, masturbating at the thought of Renjun with his underwear at hand.

“Fine, but on one condition” he huffs out, feeling the heat on his cheeks when Jaemin raises his eyebrows in reply.

“I get to keep your shirt,” he says after a moment of silence, pointing at the discarded material on top of the toilet’s seat.

Jaemin sputters out a small laugh before he agrees, “Deal,” he says, tossing his clothes to Renjun.

“This is going to itch— I can already tell.”

“It’s going to be itchy for me too, you’re not special,” Renjun snaps back as he sees Jaemin wear his thick leather jacket on top of his bare torso. He reaches his hand out, unbuttoning the first few buttons on the jacket, showcasing a hint (read: alot) of Jaemin’s chest.

Jaemin hands him his shorts and he now only realizes that the butt plug was still inside him. He was about to pull it out slowly when Jaemin snatches his arms away, “Wha—”

“Keep it in.”

“Why?”

Jaemin stares at him for a few seconds before he leans into his ear, “Remember? I told you to be a good boy, and good boys deserve a reward.”

Renjun looks to his left and sees the mischievous grin on Jaemin’s face, knowing that he can’t refuse the other’s antics or _just didn’t want to refuse his request._

“Come on— let’s get you dressed up.”

After putting on their clothes, both of them saunter over to their table. Renjun winces ever so slightly at the small itch he feels every now and then at the lack of underwear.

He sees Jaemin laughing at his misery and before he can say something about it, their waitress approaches their table with their food.

“I’m so sorry my darlings, something happened in the kitchen, we were only able to fix it just now— We’ll give you a discount for the trouble— I hope you didn’t wait too long.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see the grin slowly forming on Jaemin’s face. Quickly, he realizes the amusement on the other’s face as he lowers his head in embarrassment.

“Oh you came just in time, — we were having fun while waiting.“

_Too much fun._

The tapping of Renjun’s foot against the floor is loud amongst the still room. Renjun shifts uncomfortably on his seat as he looks at the clock for the nth time during the afternoon— it’s been hours since he and Jaemin went home, and he’s been ticking with anticipation ever since.

It’s a bit hard to calm his breathing down and relax when the toy Jaemin had bought him is pressing down on his prostate at every little move he makes.

Renjun’s lips are swollen from being bitten incessantly. He’s been itching to rub off an orgasm— his cock straining painfully against his pants for hours on end and it feels like he’s about to explode if he waits any minute longer

Admittedly, he tried to get himself off the minute he got inside his apartment. After all the teasing and _accidental_ butt slaps he got from Jaemin, who wouldn’t get riled up? But, in the middle of pumping his shaft, Jaemin’s words rang in his head, ‘Good boys deserve rewards,’ Renjun decided to hold off his arousal and wait for whatever Jaemin has planned for him.

His stupor gets interrupted by a loud ringing from his phone. Desperately, he reaches for it, swiping at the screen the second he sees Jaemin calling him.

“Jaemin-ah.” Renjun couldn’t stop the groan that he lets out, patience running thin.

He hears a snicker through the call, his back shudders at that as he imagines the smirk plastered on Jaemin’s annoyingly pretty face.

“Have you been waiting for me?”

Renjun impatiently nods his head, humming a quick yes to Jaemin.

“Put me on speaker Jun.”

The blush on his cheeks from the nickname doesn’t hinder his arousal as he puts the call on speaker. He could hear the rustling of clothes from the call, now more prominent. The image of Jaemin getting naked at the other end of the line sparks the heat on his stomach, making him rut his hips against his bed erratically.

Jaemin must have heard him when the other’s voice drops lower through the call, “Are you touching yourself without permission?”

Shaking his head, Renjun whines through the phone, “No! I’ve been waiting since earlier, wanted to be good for you.”

“Good boy.”

The praise rolls off of Jaemin’s tongue smoothly, the velvet tone of his voice makes Renjun’s skin shudder in anticipation.

“Are you ready for your reward now?”

“Yes!”

He could hear Jaemin chuckle at his eagerness. Frankly, he would have been embarrassed looking at his distraught self, would have laughed at his reduced state. But with Jaemin edging him, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel shame.

“I want you to take off your clothes for me, okay?”

Renjun rushes to shuffle out of his clothes, quickly taking off his shirt then places his phone between his head and shoulder. He slows down when his hands reach for the drawstring of his shorts, his crotch far too sensitive for any reckless actions. Carefully, he unties the string of his short before sticking both of his thumbs inside the waistband.

Slowly, he peels off the material down, carefully avoiding his sensitive cock when Jaemin suddenly speaks deeply in his ear. 

“Baby.”

Renjun gasps when his hands slip, the waistband accidentally tugging at the head of his cock.

Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. He bites down at his lips when he feels the slow tricking of pre cum down his shaft.

“Renjun? Jun, what happened?”

“I’m okay,” he huffs out.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

He hears Jaemin hum at him before he continues, “Are you ready? Have you taken off your clothes for me?”

“Yes.”

“Good, go get comfortable on the bed.”

Renjun lies on his back, pillows arranged behind his head for comfort. He settles the phone beside him.

“I’m ready.”

“Now, I want you to wait for me— just a little more, okay?”

Renjun whines in complaint, he doesn’t really want to wait for much longer, being sexually starved for hours already.

Jaemin tsks at him, “Come on, you can wait for a few more minutes, you can do that for me, right?”

Renjun hesitates before resigning himself, “okay.”

“Good boy— Oh, and remember to be quiet okay?”

His eyebrows crease at that, confused as to why Jaemin wanted him to be quiet when they’re about to have phone sex.

A few silent minutes pass by and Renjun loses his mind, can’t help himself from thrusting his hips into the air. He doesn’t hear Jaemin from the other line anymore, and suddenly, an idea pops into his head.

‘He wouldn’t know, right?’

Sneakily, he glides the tips of his fingers down his chest. Fingers pinching at his erect nipples, sensually playing at the hard nubs on his chest. He bites his lips in an attempt to drown out his moans as he continues to toy with them until swollen.

Unsatisfied, he trails both of his hands down his torso, lightly grazing the pool of precum below his navel. The sloshing of the white slick was sticky at the pad of his fingers.

His mouth dries up at the sight, and before he could stop himself, he brings his fingers to his mouth, tasting his own seed for the second time today. His eyes twitch at the bitter taste spreading on his tongue. He makes a mental note, reminding himself to eat more fruits.

Nevertheless, he continues to suck on his fingers, lathering them with his spit before letting them out with a small pop to touch his throbbing member.

He tries to remember Jaemin’s hands on his cock from earlier as he sneakily touches himself, imagining the other’s fingers prodding at the sensitive head. His nimble fingers start to trace the underside of the head, his body shivering as he caresses the sensitive ridge under the tip.

His cock continues to spurt precum as he continues to tease himself, can feel every strong throb of his member up to his ears. He tries to wrap his fingers around his shaft when a sound breaks his trance.

“Jaemin?”

His arms tense and his body stiffens as he hears Jeno’s voice from the phone, almost booming due to the silent atmosphere. 

“Jeno, I’ve been waiting for you,” Jaemin announces. He can almost hear the silent footsteps, Jaemin or Jeno make— he’s not sure, across their room. He hears the pitched gasp before hearing their bed creaking.

“Are you that needy that you couldn’t wait for me, huh?”

Jaemin stifles a throaty ‘yes’ before Renjun hears the wet smacking of lips against lips. Blood rushes to his face when he hears Jeno groan through the phone, slowly realizing what Jaemin meant for the reward.

Renjun should be used to this by now, used to hearing all the moaning and bed creaking made by Jeno and Jaemin. But it just feels different when the noises are amplified, and the fact that Jaemin knows he’s listening to them have sex, oils the flame of his arousal.

He tries not to make as much noise when he hears the rustling of clothes through the phone as he flips on his knees, slowly reaching for his cock— surely he’s allowed to touch himself right?

“Jeno.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to do something different tonight.”

“Yeah, What is it?”

A few seconds of silence pass, only hearing the steady breathing through the call followed by another pause.

“I want to top you tonight.”

Renjun’s eyes immediately widen, his body shivers from hearing Jaemin whisper. Hearing the whine Jeno lets out, it’s clear to him that the both of them didn’t expect those words to come out of Jaemin’s mouth.

“What do you think, huh? Me fucking you open?”

“God, yes.”

“Yeah? Stretching you with my cock, and filling that hole of yours up with my seed?”

“Please.”

Renjun hears a quick chuckle from Jaemin, endeared at Jeno’s neediness. He hears their bodies shuffle against the bed before he closes his eyes, trying to envision everything he’s hearing— from the slick slide of sweat, hitching of breath, rustling of the sheets, and every moan they let out.

“Open your legs for me.”

Renjun subconsciously spreads his thighs beneath him, his mind tricking him into believing that Jaemin was talking directly to him. Carefully, he grasps his leaking member with both hands as he hears the squelching of lube through the phone. The idea of Jaemin fingering Jeno just as he fingered him earlier is making his head spin with madness.

He accidentally grazes the vein on the underside of the cock head and finds his body lurching in pleasure, stifling a whine threatening to let out.

A few minutes of rutting against the bed, he hears Jeno whine from the call. Quickly, he grabs his phone and pushes it to his face, trying to listen as much as he can to hear Jeno.

“Jaemin— ah, Nana please, put it in me.”

“Are you ready for me?” Jaemin asks mockingly, punctuating every word with a thrust of his fingers.

“Yes— ah! Nono is ready, please?”

“Okay, but before I put it in— I wanna make you feel extra good, do you want that?”

Renjun hears Jeno stammer a desperate yes before catching on to the sound of brisk footsteps followed by rummaging of objects, “Nana what are you doing?”

Renjun becomes curious as well, thinking what more Jaemin has under his sleeve. A quick smack of lips can be heard through the phone before he hears Jaemin’s body wrestle on top of Jeno.

“I want to blindfold you.”

Jeno whines at the suggestion, seemingly hesitating whether or not he wants to see Jaemin’s face while he fucks him senseless or to give in to Jaemin’s wants.

“Come on, I’ll make you feel really good,” Jaemin persuades, his voice low and deep, laced with arousal. Jeno lets out a breath after a moment before he agrees.

“How’s this? Too tight?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Good boy.”

Renjun’s eyes immediately open at the endearment, focusing his gaze on the phone in his hand. ‘Is he talking to me?’ His throat tightens at the thought.

“Are you ready for your reward?”

The gasp he lets out is quiet. Luckily, he manages to bite his lips to prevent any more sound from breaking out. ‘Is he really talking to me? There’s no way.’ He thinks as Jeno simultaneously lets out a pained ‘yes.’

“This is for waiting patiently for me.”

He gets the answer to his questions when the calling screen from his phone suddenly turns black before he’s met with the sight of Jaemin’s face in dim lighting.

His heart beats out of his chest as he takes a look at Jaemin’s disheveled state, blue hair matted to his forehead with slick, light bouncing off the sheen of sweat trickling down his face. 

Licking at his lips, he sees Jaemin mirroring his actions as he slowly darts out his tongue to lather spit on his lips messily, making kissy remarks at him. He bites down at his lips when he hears Jeno complain through the video call, “hurry up.”

He sees Jaemin tuts his mouth before winking at Renjun. The screen on his phone blurs out completely, a complaint already at the tip of his tongue before suddenly choking on his words.

The video call apparently switched cameras and his breath hitches, his throat tightening up at what he’s seeing— the camera, now showcasing the delectable view of a blindfolded Jeno squirming on ther bed.

_Fuck._

His eyes travel from Jeno’s heaving chest, sees his nipples— brown and erect, to the other’s taut stomach— shriveling from the sensitivity, and finally to his throbbing cock. 

‘It’s fucking big,’ he thinks, the length painfully curled against his stomach. His mouth waters as he tightens the grip on his own member, imagining the weight and thickness of Jeno’s cock against his.

His mind tries to process everything he’s seeing, eyes shifting everywhere, desperately trying to engrave the sight of a debauched Jeno into his memory. 

He takes notice of the marks and bruises scattered all over Jeno, the other boy looking like he’s been mauled by an animal, ‘fucking Jaemin.’

He registers the camera slowly angling lower and Renjun gets impossibly redder when he sees Jaemin’s cock teasingly trace Jeno’s hole.

It’s the second time he’s seen Jaemin’s cock but it still got him surprised. Similar in length with Jeno, Jaemin’s cock is wet with lube, the light grazing the sheen of slick on the shaft. 

For a few minutes, his eyes follow every slide of Jaemin’s cock against Jeno’s bottom, his ears hearing every squelch of lube from the action.

Jeno’s thighs quiver at the feeling, closing his legs in sensitivity as he whines from the teasing once more, “Nana— stop teasing.”

Jaemin grabs Jeno’s thighs, coaxing the other to pull them apart as he lowers the phone, focusing the camera on their private regions.

“Okay, okay,” Jaemin chuckles before carefully lining up his member to Jeno’s hole. Renjun stills his breathing in anticipation, eyes staring at the way the tip glistens with lube, merely touching the entrance.

His view of the scene is blocked by Jaemin’s other hand, holding a black object in his palm as he waves it for the camera. Renjun lifts his eyebrows both in confusion and impatience, couldn’t wait for Jaemin to start fucking the lights out of Jeno.

“I’m putting it in.”

The hand covering Renjun’s view is moved out of the frame and he finally sees the blunt head of Jaemin’s cock slowly pushing inside Jeno.

He makes a motion to grab his mouth to prevent the noises as Jaemin tentatively thrusts his cock shallowly inside. Renjun should feel ashamed of himself, acting like a horny teenager as if he was watching porn, but who can blame him?

Renjun keens when he sees Jaemin suddenly thrusting the whole of his length inside Jeno, to which the other thrashes in response— “Jaemin!” A delicious pitched cry filling Renjun’s ears.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Nono.”

He follows the sight of Jaemin dragging his cock out of Jeno’s hole, his own hand pumping his shaft as he sees Jeno’s entrance greedily cling around Jaemin’s length— voraciously trying to keep Jaemin inside.

“Jaemin please, faster.”

After slowly dragging it out, only the tip of Jaemin’s length remains inside, and Renjun wishes for Jaemin to stop teasing and to shove it inside Jeno’s awaiting hole.

“This is your reward for being a good boy— enjoy.”

Renjun gets the shock of his life when the forgotten butt plug buried inside him buzzes to life as Jaemin simultaneously thrusts back into Jeno. His eyes roll back into his head as he keens through his hand, dizzy from the sudden pleasure coursing through him.

The buzzing was low, but that didn’t help the fact that the plug was fitted snug inside him and the tip already nudging directly at his prostate, making Renjun feel every single vibration it delivers to his sweet spot.

“You like that, huh?”

Renjun and Jeno simultaneously agree with him, both of their heads nodding in a frenzy, flooded with pleasure. Renjun matches Jaemin’s pace as he thrusts inside Jeno, his hand gradually getting tighter and faster around his shaft.

“Ah, fuck— don’t stop.”

The sound of skin slapping against skin, and the view of Jaemin’s hips pummeling in and out of Jeno does wonders to his arousal. He basks in the heat of the moment, sweat slowly trickling down his forehead as he gazes at the screen of his phone, pumping his cock to the view.

The camera turns back to show Jaemin, glowing despite his obvious sweaty state. Jaemin brings the camera away from him, making Renjun see the way he rolls his hips inside Jeno. 

Renjun sees the tension in Jaemin’s stomach, contracting at every thrust before he sees Jaemin lean over Jeno’s body— propping up the camera by his night stand, all while thrusting into Jeno.

From the screen, Jaemin carefully places one of his hands at the edge of Jeno’s lips. As a conditioned response, Jeno darts his tongue out to lather Jaemin’s fingers before opening his mouth, allowing him entrance.

“Do you feel good?”

Jeno gargles in reply, not knowing that Jaemin’s eyes aren't on him, but instead, fixated on the screen of his phone, staring straight at Renjun.

Renjun gives a big nod, earning a wicked smile from Jaemin in return. He sees Jaemin’s unoccupied hand trailing all over Jeno, to his adam’s apple, to his nipples and finally to his muscled core, to which Jeno shivers in sensitivity.

“Can you feel how deep I am?”

Jaemin asks as he places his hand on Jeno’s stomach, feeling the repeated bulging of the other’s navel. To which Jeno whines into Jaemin’s mouth as he furiously nods his head.

Plucking his fingers out, Jeno lets out another throaty groan as Jaemin pushes his hips infinitely deeper inside him. 

“Nana—ah, kiss me, please—”

It takes everything in Renjun’s power not to come from Jeno’s begging, the fire of arousal in his stomach burning brighter from Jeno’s whining.

He sees Jaemin bite at Jeno’s lips before slotting their lips together, sloppily making out with the other. By the corner of the kiss, he sees the hint of Jeno’s tongue breach Jaemin’s parted lips. Jaemin makes way to suck at the protruding appendage in his mouth, earning him a loud squelching sound.

‘Fucking hell,’ Renjun thinks, body curling against his bed as his cock twitches powerfully in his palm and his hole tightening around the plug, sucking the toy deeper inside him as he feels himself going over the edge.

Jaemin must have taken notice of this because he suddenly breaks apart from Jeno, his gaze looking directly at the screen.

“Are you close?”

Renjun nods at him, his hand already still and tight around his member as he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to finish. 

“Yes, Nana— can I please come?”

Renjun sees Jaemin’s thrust slowing down. He thinks about Renjun and Jeno nearing their finish before he sees Jaemin’s lips tug into a smirk.

“No.”

He feels the tears prick his eyes as Jeno lets out a whiny noise at the rejection. Jaemin makes a disapproving sound at the both of them, his gaze shifting between Jeno and Renjun.

“Hold it in,” Jaemin says firmly, his voice deeper, which makes both Renjun and Jeno stiffen in obedience. Jaemin leans back on his knees as his right hand hovering near Jeno’s shaft and his left lifting the plug’s remote.

Renjun’s eyes move from the remote to the glint in Jaemin’s eyes as he shakes his head— almost begging at Jaemin. He doesn’t get a chance to prepare himself as Jaemin turns the vibration setting to the max. His head drops at the burst of pleasure he’s feeling, the intensity of each throb inside him doubles as he closes his eyes tightly. His other hand forgoes his mouth as he holds a vice grip on his shaft, trying to stow off his fast coming orgasm.

He registers the guttural moan Jeno lets out and Renjun almost wants to peek at Jeno but is reminded of his own pitiful situation.

“Do you feel good?”

Renjun continues to scream internally in agreement, his knees buckling from rapture as he slowly loses feeling of his legs. The creaking of the bed is loud in his ears as his body plops down, very much tired and sensitive.

Luckily enough, Jeno didn’t hear him as filthy noises continue to spill out of his mouth. He takes a quick peek at the screen beside him to see Jaemin ravishing Jeno, shoving his hips and playing with his cock mercilessly.

Renjun tries to alleviate the intense feeling but fails miserably as he couldn’t even let one of his hands go, scared that he would come if he does, so he just takes it.

Renjun’s close, he’s so fucking close that he feels himself teetering over the edge of a cliff. He tries to will all of his muscles to tighten, but doesn’t have much strength to hold it in and he looks over at Jaemin on the screen, the other’s eyes dark as he pummels in and out of Jeno.

Renjun’s breathing is so heavy, and so is Jeno’s, both of their breaths getting louder and louder through every second as Jaemin continues to mess with them.

Eventually, with his prostate aching from the pleasure, the thin thread holding his tiny bit of control snaps, and Renjun sees fireworks.

It’s a mind blowing feeling, unlike any other as his cock forcefully spurts cum despite his vice grip around it. 

The scream he lets out is throaty— almost broken, as he clenches around the plug, greedily sucking in the toy. He continues to spill his seed as he pumps his shaft without fervor, trying to ride out the pleasure of his orgasm.

This is the first time he’s become this delirious with ecstasy, the first time he’s felt this high in pleasure. And for a moment, he forgets the situation, forgets where he is currently as his mind follows the feeling of bliss, before everything disappears.

“What was that?”

The feeling of euphoria breaks as the vibration ceases and Renjun’s body stiffens from hearing Jeno’s voice through the phone. It immediately dawns on him what he has done.

_He broke two of Jaemin’s rules._

Haphazardly, he reaches for his phone, nevermind the stain on his hands as he looks at the screen. Sure enough, Jaemin had heard him scream, and by the look of Jaemin’s eyes through the phone, he probably knows he had come without his permission.

“Jaemin?”

He hears Jaemin usher out a believable excuse before he’s continues fucking Jeno. Jaemin’s eyes are hard and unrelenting as the other stares through his soul, and for the first time, Renjun genuinely feels scared for his life.

“Nono baby, are you close?”

Jeno nods frantically at him as his hands fists the sheets, trying very hard not to thrash and to stow off his orgasm. Jaemin kisses his lips briefly before he leans closer to Jeno’s ear, still looking at the phone.

“Good boy, cum for me— my _only_ good boy.”

Renjun doesn’t register Jaemin move, but, before he knows it, he’s dropping the phone from his hand as the toy suddenly comes back to life and pushes at his abused prostate.

_Oh my God._

He doesn’t hear the sound Jeno lets out as he comes as Renjun slips from his position and lands on the pool of cum on the sheets, shaking against the bed. His mouth opens in a silent moan, as the sudden intense pleasure takes over his already sensitive body.

He feels tears burning at the back of his squeezed eyes as the vibrations inside him are pushing him to the edge of pleasure— borderline painful.

Renjun’s skin shivers in sick excitement as he hears Jeno moan out loud, probably from oversensitivity as well as his body folds in half. He tries not to make any more noises, and doesn't want to disappoint Jaemin any further.

“Nana, it hurts,” Jeno whines, as Jaemin keeps pressing on his prostate. “Just a little bit more, okay?” Jaemin encourages him as his hips try to chase his release.

Renjun feels himself getting hard once more, the blood flowing flowing down to his spent cock. His body is aching from overstimulation, but he’s not sure if it’s the good or bad kind of ache that he feels.

He hears Jaemin grunt over the phone as the other finally spills his load inside Jeno. He tries to move his head to peek at the screen and sees Jaemin pump his hand on Jeno’s already hard cock.

“I’m close, fuck.”

Renjun feels close too, wanting to cum one more time— even harder than before, but he’s not sure if he can. Jaemin’s hands move faster and rougher as he presses his hips deeper inside Jeno, which has the other writhing against his hold.

Jeno lets out a lewd groan as Jaemin’s fingers dip into the slit of his cock head and suddenly, Jeno comes for the second time in a row.

Renjun’s eyes are focused at how Jeno arches against his back, having missed the other’s first orgasm as Jeno cock spurts come onto his already stained body, the pleasure even better than the first one.

His eyes roll back as the intensity becomes too much, his cock curling painfully, but as soon as he feels going over the edge for the second time of the night, the vibrations die down.

‘No, no, no, no, no,’ desperately, reaches over to his phone and sees Jaemin’s hand caress a tired looking Jeno. He wants to yell, scream through the screen but Jaemin puts his fingers on his mouth to silence him.

“Shhhh,” Jaemin says through the call, “you were a bad boy, and you don’t deserve to come.”

“B-but—”

“Goodnight Renjun.”

And just like that, Jaemin hangs up and the hour long call finally ends. Renjun stares at the blank screen of his phone and he feels like crying. 

Renjun sucks in his breath as he positions himself on his knees and moves his hands to both his length and the toy inside him. He tries not to feel the shame that washes all over his body as he strokes his cock and clenches around the plug to completion.

It feels so unsatisfying trying to finish off like this, so lacking, and so disappointing as he squeezes his eyes to fight back the tears trying to flow down.

He starts panting as his orgasm gets farther and farther away, exhaustion creeping up his aching body. He almost has the mind to just crash down on the bed beneath him and completely ignore the throbbing pain of his cock, but a ring from his phone catches his attention.

His heart starts pounding in his chest wildly as he quickly swipes on the answer button, not bothering to look at the call as he lets out a lewd moan against the phone.

“I’m sorry!” He whimpers through the call, as he finds renewed energy in him to satisfy his arousal.

“I’m sorry for—ah, not listening to you.”

Renjun starts prodding at the toy still inside him, carefully dragging it out before he shoves it back into his sweet spot frantically.

“I-I’m sorry for being— ah, bad.”

Renjun acknowledges his mistakes for breaking Jaemin’s rule as he ruts his hips against the sheets, trying to find any sort of friction for his cock.

He thinks hard about the event minutes prior to his current situation, and tries to envision Jaemin’s dark eyes as he thrusts endlessly into Jeno. The image of Jaemin and Jeno looking down at him nearly sends him over the edge, but unfortunately he doesn’t come. He probably can’t without Jaemin’s help as tears start to flow down his cheeks in frustration that he might never get there.

“Jaemin, I’m close— please, anything, say anything,” Renjun begs through the phone but gets nothing, just silence.

Out of desperate measures, an idea pops into his head and he starts sucking two of his fingers as the other hand rubs the precome on his cock.

The sounds he’s making are obscene in his ears as he continues to lather two of his fingers desperately. After a few seconds of slicking them up with spit, he slips his fingers out of his mouth before he hesitates with his idea.

A particular scratch of his fingernail against the slit on his cock brings him infinitely closer and at the same time far from release and decides, ‘fuck it,’ and brings his fingers behind him.

Before fear swallows him up, he nudges one of his slicked fingers at the edge of the toy’s base before he pushes it in.

He lets out a string of moans against his sticky skin. It’s too much yet at the same time lacking, he bites at his lips as he whimpers, feeling too full, insides stretched almost to his limits. It burns but it’s the good type of burn, he doesn’t stop pushing until his finger joins the tip of the plug against his prostate, _but it’s not enough_.

Tears continue to flow down his flushed cheeks, his mouth drooling in frustration as he chases his release. 

“Please!” He whimpers as he feels himself right on the edge of completion, yet the feeling of exhaustion is slowly pulling him further and further away. He feels his arm straining from pushing his one finger in and out of him. But, without room for doubt, he slips his second finger inside _and he’s a goner._

“Jaemin!”

Renjun finally manages to come a second time in a row, the pleasurable stretch in his ass pushes him over the edge.

It’s a different feeling as his cock shoots out strings of cum all over the bed. The quantity of his load is infinitely more than that of his previous orgasms. His body arches towards the bed as his mind blanks out, from the tip of his toes to the strand of his hair, he shudders and shakes in pleasure.

He feels his body shutting down, his body numbing in a good way as he pants against the phone. Flopping on the bed, he feels lost, slipping in and out of consciousness as he breathes heavily.

Exhaustion creeping up his body, he lets himself rest on the bed, doesn’t bother cleaning up from both the sweat and come sticking all over him, already on the verge of falling asleep.

“Care to tell me who this ‘Jaemin’ guy is?”

He almost misses it but Renjun snaps his eyes open and snatches his phone to see the caller id.

_Fuck, it’s Donghyuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter hehe <3 please tell me your thoughts in the comment section!  
> You can find me in twt: @huangrendery
> 
> Also: Why isn’t Donghyuck surprised after hearing Renjun get himself off through the call??? HMMMMMMM
> 
> ALSO ALSO: People asked if it was consensual with Jeno, yes it was all consensual. I was actually thinking how I could write it without spoilers but I think it’s more important to establish that Jeno consented with it. I’ll just do my best for the next chapter to still bring the shock/unexpected factor when everything gets revealed hehe. 
> 
> Until then!


End file.
